


baby, this ain't a bungee jumping

by leevee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demiromantic, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, psychological muteness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra bukan seseorang yang percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jadi ketika nama yang tertera di tengkuknya bertuliskan "Aku mencintaimu, Petra Ral", ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura menjadi deretan orang yang tidak memiliki jodoh.</p>
<p>Lagi pula, laki-laki macam apa yang akan langsung menyatakan cinta pada pertemuan pertama? Dia bukan orang terkenal, terima kasih, dan itu mengerikan.</p>
<p>(--toh akhirnya takdir berkata lain.)</p>
<p>(trials on <em>another</em> soulmark fic with different plot, and Amu's long-forgotten trade thread)</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, this ain't a bungee jumping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amusuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/gifts).



> Shingeki no Kyojin created by Isayama Hajime  
> An alternate universe by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

  1. "Kautahu tidak, Petra? Tulisan di tengkukmu aneh sekali! 'Aku mencintaimu, Petra Ral'. Wah, jadi ketika kau bertemu dengan jodohmu untuk pertama kalinya, kau akan langsung ditembak!" -- Ibu
  2. "Ini tidak lucu." -- Petra
  3. Teman: "Mengapa kamu memakai kalung model  _choker_ seperti itu?"  
Petra: "Aku tidak punya jodoh. Tidak akan."

* * *

  4. Petra: "Halo! Kau anak baru di sekolah ini, ya?"  
Anak baru: (terkejut, tetapi diam saja)  
Petra: "Halo? Apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau anak baru? Kau tersesat, ya?"  
Anak baru: (menggerakkan tangan tanpa dipahami artinya)  
Petra: "... kau ini bisu, ya ..."  


* * *

  5. "Katanya, Levi Ackerman itu dulu sering dipukuli oleh orang tuanya, makanya dia takut bicara." -- Gosip versi 1, akurasi 90%
  6. "Katanya, Levi Ackerman itu pernah dipakai oleh ayahnya!" -- Gosip versi 2, akurasi 50%
  7. "Katanya, lidah Ackerman sudah dipotong oleh ibunya!" -- Gosip versi 3, akurasi 20%
  8. "Katanya, Ackerman bisa melakukan telepati!" -- Gosip versi 4, akurasi 0%
  9. (menggelengkan kepala dengan heran) -- Levi
  10. (cekikikan mendengar gosip-gosip orang lain dan reaksi temannya) -- Petra  


* * *

  11. "Kira-kira, apa suatu hari nanti Levi akan bisa bicara, ya?" -- Petra  

  12. "Ah, mimpi apa aku ini. Levi kan bisu." -- Petra
  13. __(penasaran apa suatu hari nanti Petra akan melepas kalungnya atau tidak) -- Levi
  14. "Kira-kira, apa suatu hari nanti Levi akan berhenti memakai baju  _turtleneck_ ya?" -- Petra  


* * *

  15. Petra: "Ibu Guru, kira-kira apa orang bisu memiliki jodoh?"  
Guru BP: "Ibu tidak tahu. Mungkin tidak akan ada apa pun yang tercantum di tengkuk jodohnya, karena dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun."  


* * *

  16. (ingin bisa bicara) -- Levi  


* * *

  17. Levi: (jatuh saat pelajaran olahraga)  
Levi: "Ah!"  
Petra: (hanya fokus kalau Levi jatuh)  
Petra: "Oi! Cowok-cowok! Bantu Levi ke UKS, dong! Berat nih, menggotongnya!"  

  18. (penasaran apa sebenarnya Petra sadar kalau tadi ia sempat mengeluarkan suara) -- Levi
  19. Levi: (mencoba bersuara lagi tetapi tidak bisa)  
Petra: "Levi? Butuh minum? Sebentar, biar aku ambilkan air putih!"  
Levi: (berusaha mencegah, dengan bahasa isyarat) -- Levi  
Petra: (tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya berbalik badan ke arah tas Levi dan menyodorkan air minum)  


* * *

  20. Petra: "Levi nanti mau melanjutkan studi ke mana?"  
Levi: (menulis di kertas coretan, "Mungkin di Munich, ada keluarga pamanku di sana.")  
Petra: "Ah, sayang sekali, padahal aku masih di Leipzig ... aku ingin kuliah ke luar kota juga ...."  
Levi: (menepuk bahu Petra dengan iba)  


* * *

  21. Petra: "Leviiiii! Ayo belajar, jangan hanya tiduran! Sebentar lagi ujian akhir biologi, lho!"  
Levi: (mengetik di ponsel, "Yang dapat nilai bagus di biologi itu aku, yang remedial biologi itu kamu.")  
Petra: "Ta-tapi ... Levi juga harus belajar, iya kan?"  
Levi: (mengangkat bahu dan kembali tiduran)  
Levi: (tersenyum kecil)  


* * *

  22. (berlatih bicara tetapi masih kesulitan) -- Levi  


* * *

  23. Petra: "Levi, selamat tinggal! Kalau sudah sukses di Munich, jangan lupakan aku, ya!"  
Levi: (berbalik badan, lalu terdiam)  
Petra: (tidak paham kode)  
Levi: (menunjuk ke arah tengkuknya)  
Petra "Hm? Tumben Levi tidak pakai  _turtleneck._ Apa ada tulisannya? Mana? Aku penasaran!"  


* * *

  24. "Halo! Kau anak baru di sekolah ini, ya?" -- Tulisan di tengkuk Levi  


* * *

  25. "Aku mencintaimu, Petra Ral." -- Levi

* * *

  26. "Dan sisa kisah ini, seperti bagaimana Petra membeku seperti orang bodoh sebelum akhirnya melepas kalung _choker_ -nya, atau seperti bagaimana kencan pertama Levi yang masih bisu akibat trauma psikologis dan Petra yang masih kuliah di Leipzig, adalah sejarah." __ Pencerita  




**Author's Note:**

> Kak Amu, saya lupa kalau kita punya trade fic/art.  
> Selamat hari kasih sayang, btw!


End file.
